Merci Syaoran-kun
by Catiacchi
Summary: KuroFye. Spoilers. Pov 1 Qu'attendaient-ils ? Leurs regards étaient devenus insupportables... Pov 2 Cela semblait si irréel...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Leurs regards...

Fandom : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

Paring : Kurogane / Fye (et une touche de Syaoran/Sakura)

Disclamers : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Clamp.

Hello ! Il y a quelques jours j'ai relu tous les TRC (où je me suis demandé à plusieurs reprises « pourquoi », nan sérieux, ce manga fait mal, très mal.) Alors voilà, j'ai eu une soudaine envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Cela se situe après le manga et avant leur arrivée chez Watanuki (je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les imaginer ensemble nos chouchous dans ce chapitre là XD Suis-je la seule ?). Avant que je ne commence à écrire ce POV, je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire "une suite", finalement j'ai 3 POV et peut-être un bonus :). Le deuxième et le troisième POV ne sont pas des suites mais plutôt des retour en arrière ;)

Le dessin en image est fait par moi:)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Syaoran**

« Je suis vraiment impatient de retrouver la princesse Sakura. » Dis-je mélancolique. « Et vous, vous n'avez pas hâte de rentrer ?»

Ca y est, c'est fait. Je l'ai dit.

Bien sûr, je sais pertinemment que ma question est déplacée, l'alcool avait pris le dessus sur mes pensées. C'était inévitable, on est dans un bar après tout. L'idée venait de Mokona, il était en manque quelque sorte, alors on a craqué – enfin surtout Kurogane-san.

Je dois avouer que penser à la suite des évènements me fait mal au ventre.

La question était risquée, mais étrangement je ne ressens aucun regret.

Voyons les conséquences…

On pouvait penser que le visage si blanc de Fye-san ne pouvait pas pâlir, je vous assure que c'était bien possible. Il en donnait la preuve à ce moment même. Kurogane-san, lui, me regardait fixement du regard et je lui souris innocemment. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense mais je peux deviner que ma question l'a froissé… et je pense aussi qu'il voit très bien où je veux en venir. Du moins, je l'espère…

Avec un sourire léger, mais que je peux deviner forcé, Fye finit par répondre. « Ne t'inquiète pas Syaoran-kun, tu retrouveras très vite ta princesse. Et puis, moi, je… » Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir commencé sa seconde phrase, il bloqua net, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Fye-san avait beaucoup changé. Il ne faisait plus semblant.

Il semblerait qu'avant mon arrivée, il aurait tout simplement changé de sujet, tout en embêtant Kurogane-san, qui se serait énervé. Et la discussion se serait terminée là. Et je pense qu'il aurait bien voulu redevenir cette personne-là à cet instant.

« Et nous, on ira dans mon pays. »

Il avait fini par dire ces mots… Et les entendre m'avaient fait sourire. Et Mokona qui buvait encore sur mes genoux, ne put s'empêcher de sautiller dans tous les sens, comme si cette phrase l'avait lui aussi touché.

Néanmoins, l'ambiance autour de cette table est loin d'être agréable. Un silence entre nous, sans compter Mokona, s'était installé. Le regard surpris de Fye-san prouve qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse brusque du japonais.

Donc, comme je m'en doutais, ils n'en avaient jamais discuté entre eux. Avaient-ils au moins parlé de tout ce qui s'était passé ?

Je pense que non.

Pourquoi les adultes étaient-ils si compliqués parfois ?

Et la suite se passait exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. La chaise de Fye-san grince - signe qu'il quitte la table - Il s'excuse gentiment - évitant notre regard - et il avait quitté le bar. Kurogane lâche un soupir, je ne saurais dire si c'est d'exaspération ou de colère contre moi. Car en effet, tout ceci est de ma faute. Et il aurait raison d'être en colère. Il me regarde.

« Tu devrais arrêter de boire et aller te coucher. » dit-il en se levant, lui aussi prêt à quitter les lieux.

« Et vous, vous devriez le suivre, arrêtez de vous mentir et lui dire la vérité. » Répondis-je avec sincérité. Ce n'était pas dû à l'alcool. Ca faisait bien longtemps que je désirais dire ces mots…

Il ne répond pas, il prend sa veste et il sort. J'espère seulement qu'il retrouve Fye-san à l'hôtel où nous logeons.

Je soupire à mon tour, je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts maintenant.

« Syaorannn qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une dispute ? » Demanda Mokona avec désormais les larmes aux yeux. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste par ma faute.

« Non Mokona, Kurogane-san et Fye-san ont juste besoin de discuter. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais, il faut les suivre ! » Ajoute-t-il aucunement réconforté.

« Ils ont besoin d'être un peu seuls. Kurogane-san a raison, allons nous mettre au lit. On les verra demain matin. D'accord Mokona ? »

« Oui… »

Après avoir laissé de l'argent sur la table et m'être chaudement habillé, je remarque que Fye-san a oublié de prendre son manteau avec lui.

Les mots du ninja ont dû vraiment le secouer.

Nous quittons à notre tour ce bar pour nous retrouver tout de suite au contact de la neige. J'espère désormais que Fye-san n'attrape pas froid, même s'il est plus habitué que moi à la température locale.

Mokona est dans la poche de ma veste où il s'y sent plus au chaud, il semblerait qu'il se soit aussi endormi. L'hôtel n'est qu'à dix minutes de marche, il y sera bien mieux. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Durant ce laps de temps, mon inquiétude pour la situation s'est amplifiée. C'est peut-être le froid glacial qui me met les idées en place.

Et s'ils se disputaient vraiment ? Et qu'un froid insoutenable s'installait entre eux ? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Jamais…

Mais c'était un peu leur faute à eux aussi.

Ils n'avaient pas qu'à se comporter ainsi.

La neige tombe de plus en plus… Et cela me rappelle le regard mélancolique que Fye-san avait lors de nos premiers jours ici. Ce pays de neige lui rappelait sans nul doute ce pays qu'il a quitté.

Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce regard. Lui aussi il l'avait fait. Il était inquiet pour lui et il tentait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire changer les idées. Ou parfois, il le regardait sans rien dire… incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Et c'est ces regards-là qui étaient de trop.

Depuis que nous avons commencé notre voyage, tous les quatre, ils agissent tous les deux étrangement, dans le silence. Soit ils étaient pensifs, soit ils s'évitaient.

Une sorte d'aura inconfortable.

J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de comprendre ce qui aurait pu ne pas aller. Parfois, ils se regardaient longuement… lorsqu'un avait le regard ailleurs, l'autre le regardait lui.

Et ces regards, ils avaient quelque chose de triste…

Pourquoi étaient-ils tristes ?

Ca ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

Kurogane-san et Fye-san sont comme une famille pour moi. Et j'aimerais les voir heureux. Ils sourient plus, en effet, je ne peux pas le nier… mais il manque un petit quelque chose. Je suis persuadé que ce quelque chose est un sentiment fort qu'il y a entre eux…

J'espère ne pas me tromper…

Mais lorsque Kurogane-san avait répondu qu'ils iraient dans son pays… je n'étais pas si étonné que ça. Il voyait Fye-san dans une position de faiblesse, lui qui n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Celes, qui n'avait donc plus de chez-lui. Il avait alors voulu mettre un terme à son calvaire.

Mais je sais aussi que Kurogane-san n'est pas homme à dire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas.

Et ces non-dits entre eux les avaient amenés à cette situation…

Ils ont vraiment intérêt à parler.

Je veux les voir sourires, de vrais sourires.

…

Je me demande si Sakura aurait approuvé ce que j'ai fait.

Je sais qu'elle ressentirait la même peine… Peut-être qu'elle aurait essayé de leur parler chacun de leur côté. C'est peut-être ce que j'aurais dû faire…

Cela m'aurait évité de m'inquiéter.

Je peux l'entendre dire qu'il ne faut pas que je me fasse trop de souci et que je dois avoir confiance.

Elle n'est pas là et elle me manque terriblement. Cependant… j'ai tout de même l'impression qu'elle est toujours avec nous quatre, comme si elle faisait elle aussi partie du voyage. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où on ne parle pas d'elle.

Cette pensée me fait sourire.

Une fois entrés dans l'hôtel, je n'entends aucun bruit en passant devant la porte de Kurogane-san ou bien celle de Fye-san.

Ça ne me rassure pas du tout.

J'espère vraiment qu'ils sont ensemble en ce moment même.

Dans ma chambre, je pose la veste de Fye sur la table et je mets Mokona sur mon lit. Il continuait à ronfler, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que je l'ai déplacé.

Je me couche aussi, sans me donner la peine de me changer.

Ma tête me fait terriblement mal. Je n'aurais jamais dû boire autant.

Et sans me rendre compte, je sombrais dans le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et m'être changé, je sors de ma chambre. Mokona avait disparu, il devait être avec les deux autres hommes.

Je frappe à la porte de Fye-san, aucune réponse.

Kurogane-san aussi n'est pas là.

Hm… peut-être qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner.

J'ai l'impression que mon corps tremble. J'ai si peur de les affronter tous les deux. Je n'arrête pas de penser à eux depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

En plus, j'ai une sacrée migraine. Bon, au moins j'ai réussi à dormir… car avec tout ça je n'aurais pas fermé de l'œil.

J'arrive au restaurant qui se situe au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vois Fye-san assit à une table accompagné de Mokona. Ils discutaient ensemble alors que Mokona n'arrêtait pas de manger.

Mais ce sentiment prit fin aussi tôt en ne voyant pas Kurogane-san avec eux.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Je m'approche timidement de la table. Mon ventre me fait vraiment mal. Argh, qu'est-ce que je regrette.

« Puuu Syaoran ! »

« Bonjour Syaoran-kun, tu as bien dormi ? »

Je rougis lorsque je vis le sourire qu'il vient de m'adresser. Ce sourire. Il avait quelque chose de différent.

« Bon-Bonjour. O-oui. » Je devrais arrêter de me sentir si stressé. « Et vous… ? »

« A merveille ! Mais pas assez. » Pas assez ? C'est-à-dire ?

« Mokona est venu voir Fye cette nuit mais Fye n'était pas dans sa chambre ! Et le méchant Kuro ne voulait pas m'ouvrir ! Il faisait que crier contre Mokona ! » Comment ça ? Il devait vraiment être inquiet pour aller les voir…

« Je dirais à cette grosse brute d'être plus gentil avec toi Moko-chan ! »

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Oui. »

La façon dont mon ami sourit ne semble pas faussée. Donc parler de la grosse brute ne le met pas mal à l'aise. Plutôt rassurant…

Une seconde. Fye-san n'était pas là et Kurogane ne voulait pas lui ouvrir ? Fye-san a dormi ailleurs ? Je le regarde cette fois-ci interrogateur. Il me répond avec un sourire énigmatique et un clin d'œil. « Tu es encore trop jeune Syaoran-kun. »

Hein ? Quoi ?

Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il insinuait ?

« Kuro-chan ne devrait pas tarder. Il a été te chercher des cachets. On s'est dit que tu aurais du mal ce matin.»

Je rougis encore. « Merci… » Ils sont si attentionnés envers moi. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux.

Son sourire devient tendre et affectueux. Et après un petit silence, il dit quelque chose auquel je ne pensais pas entendre ce matin. « Je devrais te remercier. Merci Syaoran-kun. »

Je suis surpris. J'allais lui demander pourquoi il me remerciait mais… je pense avoir trouvé la réponse par moi-même. Il parle bien d'hier soir... Cela veut dire que…

« Salut, gamin ! » dit Kurogane-san en arrivant à notre table.

Aie, ma tête.

Je le vois déposer un petit sac sur la table, dont Fye-san s'occupe du contenu. Ça me met mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour Kurogane-san… merci… »

« Mokona est faché contre Kurogane ! » dit-il en sautillant sur l'épaule du ninja.

« Ah non commence pas de bon matin saleté de boule de poils ! » Répond-il en le prenant par les oreilles.

« Méchant, méchant, méchaannt ! »

« Moko-chan, ne met pas Kuro-sama en colère ! Sinon on va avoir le droit à sa mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Pense un peu à nous. » Dit Fye-san avec un léger sourire qui calma de suite Mokona qui s'assit sur la table tout en boudant.

Ils ont l'air d'aller bien tous les deux.

« Kuro-chan, tu en as pris du temps. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? » Ajoute-t-il en me donnant un verre d'eau accompagné du contenu d'un sachet.

En effet Kurogane-san avait un sac avec lui. Je peux deviner qu'il a acheté des livres. Il fait surement des réserves. Il a bien raison, tout est écrit dans sa langue ici.

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut. » Répond-il avec le sourire, que Fye-san donna en retour.

Bon sang, je me retiens pour ne pas pleurer.

Leurs regards et leurs sourires sont différents.

Kurogane-san s'assit à côté de Fye-san qui lui sert une tasse de thé. Lorsque le ninja prend la tasse qu'on lui donne, il a un visage radieux.

Tous les deux. Ils ont l'air heureux.

Tout avait changé.

« Syaoran-kun, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » dit Fye-san inquiet, me tendant aussi une tasse que je pris dans mes mains.

Je rougis. Mince, il a dû voir que j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Oh, non. Kurogane-san aussi. Il pose sa main gantée sur ma tête et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. « Arrête de te faire du mouron, gamin ! » dit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… Je suis juste heureux tout comme vous l'êtes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Mokona interrogatif.

« Rappelle-moi de te dire ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre Mokona. » dis-je avec un sourire qui se voulait malicieux mais qui ne l'était pas du tout.

J'entends Fye-san qui avale de travers ce qu'il était en train de boire. Et la douleur que je ressens à la tête n'avait rien à voir avec la migraine. La main métallique de Kurogane-san n'a rien d'amical sur ma tête. Limite s'il ne l'écrasait pas. Malgré la douleur, la situation m'amusait un peu je dois l'avouer. Il sut de suite qu'il me faisait mal et il me lâche pour foudroyer Fye-san du regard.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS RACONTE ?! » Je rêve ou je vois Kurogane-san rougir ?

« Je n'ai rien dit Kuro-kuro ! Je me demande bien comment il l'a su… » Dit-il boudeur avec de légères rougeurs aux joues.

Alors c'est bien ce que j'avais compris.

Tandis que Mokona leur demandait ce qu'ils cachaient, Kurogane-san s'énervait encore plus et Fye-san.., il riait.

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Ils ont l'air… éperdument amoureux.

Il était temps.

* * *

Voilou :3...Mon défi était d'écrire un KuroFye avec un Pov Syaoran, j'espère que j'y suis arrivée!

La suite est écrite mais j'attend un peu avant de poster ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Comme un rêve.

Fandom : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

Paring : Kurogane / Fye

Disclamers : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Clamp.

Me voilà de retour pour le deuxième POV ! Il se situe dans la matinée du première pov )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Fye**

Les rayons de soleil filtrent à travers les rideaux de sa chambre, j'ouvre doucement les yeux…

Je me rends bien vite compte que je n'ai pas assez dormi. Peut-être quelques heures… Hmmm, je veux dormir !

La première chose que je vois c'est le torse bronzé de mon ninja, là où je m'étais endormi, tout contre lui… Cette pensée me fait rougir, impossible de ne pas revoir les évènements de la nuit dernière…

Ca n'arrête pas de défiler dans ma tête… C'était génial ! Et qu'est-ce que je suis heureux ! Impossible de me débarrasser de mon sourire idiot.

Kurogane, j'espère que tu étais sobre hier soir ! Sinon, je vais faire de ta journée un enfer !

Est-ce qu'il dort ?

Alors que je lève ma tête pour voir la sienne, sur le chemin mon regard s'arrête immédiatement sur son épaule droite… Et mon expression change aussitôt en tristesse…

Du sang.

ENCORE du sang.

Le bandage que je lui avais fait est taché par ce fichu sang.

Merde... Pourquoi est-ce que son corps ne l'acceptait pas ?

Il souffre, il a mal… parce que _lui_ ne voulait pas que je meure.

Je réalise à quel point Kurogane tenait à moi. Lui qui me disputait souvent, qui voulait que je sois sincère envers lui… et que j'arrête surtout avec ce masque que je portais depuis enfant. Il était devenu l'immolé en me donnant son sang… Et plus tard, il s'était mutilé le bras pour me garder en vie une fois encore, alors que ce bras était important pour lui, un ninja…

Cet idiot a tout fait pour me garder en vie alors que j'ai agi comme un enfoiré depuis notre arrêt à Tokyo. Je voulais tellement l'éloigner de moi… j'avais si peur qu'il voit qui j'étais vraiment. Qu'il finisse par me haïr…

Je ne l'aurais pas supporté…

Kurogane a toujours eu bon fond, c'est quelqu'un de gentil… Et malgré tout ça… Il m'a compris…

Il m'a sauvé la vie…

Je me sens tellement plus léger maintenant… Lui et les enfants, et Moko-chan bien sûr, sont devenus tout ce qu'il me reste…

Tout ce que j'aime. Tout ce que je veux protéger.

Et hier soir… Kurogane…

Ça y est, à chaque fois que j'y pense j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Depuis que j'ai quitté Celes, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu plus sensible. Moi qui faisais tout pour ne pas pleurer derrière mon masque. Tu l'as vraiment brisé, hein ?

« Hé, à quoi penses-tu ? » dit la voix de mon Kuro d'un air grognon, me sortant ainsi de ces souvenirs.

Je le regarde et je souris.

Non, Kurogane, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux. Ne soit pas inquiet pour moi, je vais bien…

Et pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Tu sais très bien à quoi je pense, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai vu pour ton bras.

Je suis persuadé que c'est la douleur qui t'a réveillé et que tu penses que je me sens coupable. Eh bien, tu n'as pas tort… Mais je sais que tu vas t'énerver si je m'excuse encore, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre la dernière fois. Ne t'inquiète pas Kuro-chan, j'ai compris à quel point j'étais important pour toi, que tu me préfères de loin à ton bras. Mais combien même, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir mal… Disons qu'il faut du temps…

J'espère tellement qu'on tombe un jour dans un pays plus… « technologique » ? Je ne sais plus comment on dit… Bref, un endroit où on pourrait te trouver une greffe que ton corps accepterait, ou trouver quelque chose qui pourrait aider. Si tu savais à quel point je le souhaite... Je déteste ça, te voir perdre du sang…

« Je pensais à nous. Et surtout à quel point tu m'aimes… » Je ne mens pas. Je ne veux plus de secret entre nous… en plus, tu sais toujours quand je mens. Tu lis trop bien en moi.

Tu rougis… T'es trop chou ! Et là encore plus ! Ça ne sert à rien de regarder ailleurs, je t'ai vu !

J'approche mon visage du sien et j'embrasse sa joue, le petit bisou du matin. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais faire ça un jour. Je pensais ne jamais être heureux … Tu as vraiment mis de l'ordre dans ma vie. Et d'autant plus quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je me demande même si je n'ai pas rêvé ces mots…

Sa main vient me caresser les cheveux. Ce geste me fait sourire, j'ai remarqué qu'il aimait bien faire cela. Mes cheveux longs ne doivent pas lui déplaire…

C'est trop beau pour être vrai…

« Dis Kuro-sama, je n'ai pas rêvé de tout ça ? On est bien là l'un contre l'autre ? Rassure-moi… » Juste pour être sûr. Je veux dire, ça m'arrive rarement les bonnes choses !

Il me rend mon sourire, ce que j'aime voir son sourire…

« Idiot… Ça voudrait dire qu'on a fait le même rêve. C'est impossible. » Et il ajoute cette fois-ci malicieux : « Tu veux peut-être que je te cogne pour te le prouver ? »

« Kuro-baka ! Essaye et c'est moi qui te frappe ! » C'est que j'osais maintenant ! Oh… son sourire me fait rougir. Toi aussi tu as changé Kurogane !

« Alors laisse-moi te le prouver différemment… »

Il accompagna ses gestes aux paroles. Sa main valide approche une fois encore mon visage du sien et il capture mes lèvres pour m'embrasser tendrement… Je sens qu'il ne veut pas bouger son bras de métal, tu ne veux que je l'oublie hein ? Et ta main quitte ma nuque pour me serrer contre toi, ta main sur mon dos nu me fait frissonner… Je profite ainsi plus de ta chaleur…et toi de la mienne…

Non rien de tout ça n'était un rêve. Tu embrasses si bien que ça ne peut qu'être réel… je participe à ton baiser.

Le souffle coupé, nos lèvres s'éloignent et je pose ma tête contre ton cou, me lovant dans tes bras.

Ce que je suis heureux Kuro-chan si tu savais… Est-ce que ça aussi tu arrives à le voir en moi ? Je l'espère… Tout est grâce à toi.

« Il faudrait qu'on remercie Syaoran-kun… »

« Heinnn ? » dis-tu boudeur. C'est quoi cette réaction ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être surpris mais plutôt ronchon. « J'en connais un qui va avoir la migraine ce matin… ! » Ajoutes-tu en grimaçant.

Tu me cacherais quelque chose ? Ce n'est quand même pas la question qu'il nous a posé qui te met dans cet état-là ? Ou c'est autre chose ? Un moment entre ma sortie de ce bar et ta sortie ? Ou tu ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant pour nous ?

On ne quittera pas cette chambre avant que tu m'expliques et tu sais que quand je veux quelque chose je l'ai. Pis je sais que tu nepeux pas me résister !

« J'irais lui acheter des cachets. » Continues-tu. Et je ris. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?! »

« Papa est si attentionné avec son garçon ! Tu mériterais le prix du meilleur papa ! »

« Rah la ferme ! »

J'adore l'embêter, il s'énerve si facilement haha. N'empêche que ce n'est pas si faux ce que je dis.

« Dis Kurogane… » Sa tempe sur le front disparaît et il me regarde, surpris. Mon pauvre Kuro, je vais devoir t'apprendre à supporter ton nom si tu continues. Je suis si désolé… Je remarque que tu te calmes… Bien… « Après notre voyage, on ira dans ton pays…tous les deux… ? » Je connais bien la réponse mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'irriter.

Il tape, légèrement mais bobo quand même, sur ma tête avec sa main en métal.

Ca a marché, sa tête est rigolote.

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de salop qui profiterait de toi pour ensuite te laisser tomber ?! Franchement, faut te le faire comprendre comment que je veux être avec toi ?! T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets ! »

Je ris et ça l'énerve encore plus. « CA N'A RIEN DE DROLE STUPIDE MAGE. » Tu as raison, je suis méchant… tu dois prendre beaucoup sur toi pour me dire cela… Et voilà, tu boudes…

Je sais comment me faire pardonner hihi.

Je saute à son coup, évidement il s'énerve encore plus. Ça ne serait pas mon kuro-chou sinon ! Et je murmure à son oreille…

« Ca te dirait qu'on prenne une douche ensemble ? » Je demande avec une certaine malice.

Je t'ai eu. Aaahhh, j'ai hate d'y être !

* * *

Voilà :) Le prochain sera un pov Kurogane :3 par contre je suis en plein débat avec moi-même... lémon ou pas lémon XD...

A plus !


End file.
